Una simple historia de amor
by DarkphantomKaoru Kinomo
Summary: 5a parte lista,Se acerca el final... En el proximo capitulo!! soy mala pa los sumarios mejor leanla ^^
1. Default Chapter

UNA SIMPLE HISTORIA DE AMOR  
  
Han pasado 10 aÃ±os desde que shoaran se habÃ­a ido.... sakura habÃ­a perdido toda esperanza de verlo, estaba estudiando la preparatoria y un nuevo amor estaba por llegar.... Sakura seguÃ­a estando en clase con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, Que habÃ­a conseguido que Eriol regresara de Inglaterra para comenzar una nueva vida....  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura date prisa, se nos hace tarde!  
  
Sakura: Ya voy, no te preocupes es el primer dÃ­a de clases, nos ira bien ya verÃ¡s.  
  
Tomoyo: No te habÃ­a contado.... Eriol esta en el mismo colegio que nosotras  
  
Sakura: No me lo habÃ­as dicho!!!! es la primera vez que lo mencionas, ahora se por que estas tan feliz....pero no puedo estar tan feliz como tu.... tu sabes... por Shaoran.....  
  
Tomoyo: No te preocupes, shaoran prometiÃ³ que volverÃ­a por ti, el lo harÃ¡.  
  
Sakura: Es que yo ya no estoy segura de si lo amo o no....  
  
Tomoyo: Queeee??? Como que no estas segura????  
  
Sakura: Es que hace tanto que no lo veo... ni siquiera recibÃ­ un beso de despedida... han pasado 10 aÃ±os y el no a enviado ni una sola carta.... nada...  
  
Tomoyo: No te pongas triste, por favor eso me deprime, ademÃ¡s te ves divina cuando sonrÃ­es! Ya veras que el volverÃ¡ pronto, o al menos te mandara un e- mail.  
  
Sakura: Eso espero...  
  
AL LLEGAR AL COLEGIO, SAKURA, SE TOPA CON UN CHICO...  
  
Chico: (tirado en el piso) FÃ­jate por donde caminas!!!  
  
Sakura: Tu ten mas cuidado!  
  
Chico: (levanta la mirada) ah... perdona... fue mi culpa, Mi nombre es Jin y el tuyo?  
  
Sakura: (despuÃ©s de mirarlo) No, no te preocupes todo fue mi culpa, mi nombre es Sakura.  
  
Jin: en que salÃ³n estas? Puedo llevarte si lo deseas.  
  
Sakura: estoy en el salÃ³n 3 y tu?  
  
Jin: que bien.... yo voy en el 4, te parece si vamos juntos?  
  
Sakura: s... si.  
  
EN EL RECESO, SAKURA SE ENCUENTRA CON TOMOYO Y ERIOL.  
  
Sakura: Adivina que amiga.... hoy conocÃ­ a un chico muy agradable se llama Jin.  
  
Tomoyo: Por la forma e que lo dices parece que te gusta....  
  
Eriol: No mi amor, eso no es posible Sakura ama a shaoran no es verdad?  
  
Sakura: Pues ya no estoy segura de eso...  
  
Eriol: Oh... entiendo... acaso no te a enviado una carta o algo en estos 10 aÃ±os?  
  
Sakura: No... Creo que ya se olvidÃ³ de mi.  
  
Eriol: Tu sabes que eso no es cierto. El te ama, asÃ­ como yo amo a Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo: Que lindo eres....  
  
MIENTRAS ERIOL Y TOMOYO SE BESAN SAKURA, PARA NO INTERRUMPIRLOS VA A LA CAFETERÃ 


	2. UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR... PART 2

SAKURA ESTABA A PUNTO DE PONERSE A LLORAR, ENTONCES TOCARON LA PUERTA.... DING DONG....  
  
Sakura: Quien serÃ¡??  
  
Jin: Hola Sakura, vine a ver como estabas.  
  
Sakura: Muchas gracias.... oye como te enteraste de que vivo aquÃ­???  
  
Jin: Ah es que... Daidouji me lo dijo (  
  
Sakura: Ah.... pasa quieres un poco de tÃ©?  
  
Jin: No muchas gracias, ya me tengo que ir.... solo pase a ver si estabas bien y a disculparme por lo que hice en la escuela, es que me gustas mucho Sakura y no puedo creer que ese chico... shaoran te haya dejado.  
  
Sakura: Esta bien... adiÃ³s, por lo del... beso... no te preocupes.  
  
Jin: Bueno, una cosa mas, promÃ©teme que considerarÃ¡s ser mi novia si?  
  
Sakura: S..i...  
  
ESA TARDE SAKURA FUE A HABLAR CON ERIOL, PARA NO MOLESTAR A TOMOYO QUE HABÃ 


	3. una simple historia de amor part III

CUANDO SAKURA LLEGA A SU CASA VE A JIN EN LA PUERTA....  
  
Sakura: Jin se lo que planeas no podran hacerle daÃ±o a shaoran yo lo protegerÃ©!!!  
  
Jin: Pero es que no entiendes... yo en verdad te amo.  
  
Sakura: No mientas, sÃ© de tus planes por que me hacen esto???  
  
Jin: yo no lo se... solo fui creado para destruirte pero no puedo hacerlo.... en verdad te amo... te conoci y queria matarte pero despuÃ©s no pude....  
  
Sakura: Hablas enserio?? es que yo... amo a shaoran... y...  
  
Jin: no no digas nada, yo lo se pero ahora es muy tarde mis jefes ya saben que te he dicho esto.... dentro de poco morirÃ©  
  
Sakura: Pero por que????  
  
Jin: eso no importa, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, esos 2 tipos son rivales de clow, tienes que hacer otras cartas para derrotarlos es la unica manera.... AGGGGHHH!!!  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO JIN EMPIEZA A CONVERTIRSE EN POLVO BRILLANTE....  
  
Sakura: nooo jin no por favor no mueras..... no me dejes sola....  
  
Jin: no te dejarÃ© sola siemrpe estare a tu lado, te amare por siempre......  
  
Sakura: Jin yo.... lamento no poder amarte de la misma forma....  
  
Jin: esta bien.... salva al hombre que amas no lo dejes morir.... perdoname por nacer para materte.... TE AMO  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO JIN DESAPARECE PRO COMPLETO.....  
  
Sakura: no..... no!!!!... snif... snif.... nunca te olvidare jin perdoname..... U_U  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO SAKURA VA A BUSCAR A SUS AMIGOS PARA AVERIGUAR COMO AHCER OTRAS CARTAS SAKURA....Â¿POR QUÃ‰ LOS HOMBRES SE QUIEREN APODERAR DE LAS CARTAS?Â¿CÃ"MO SALVARA SAKURA A SHAORAN?  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
Definitivamente esta es la parte mas corta de mi fic... pero es la mas profunda esta parte la tuve ke rescribir por motivos personales, rodrigo, si lees esto te lo dedico aunke desaparezcas no te voy a olvidar okonomiyaki tambien se lo dedico a to2 los amigos ke noe vuelto a ver laura, ariadna, y toda la gente. Neta musas gracias por sus opiniones en verdad me gusta muxo ke opinen de mi fic mi primo dice ke esta chidillo y pos una amiga me agrego a su msn por ke le gusto. Neta gracias  
  
Pos ya saben cualkier cosa insulto felicitaciÃ³n tonterÃ­as opiniÃ³n bla bla bla a mi mail y pueden agregarme a su msn pero identifikense.  
  
Killergirl_darkphantom@hotmail.com 


	4. Historia de amor part 4

SAKURA VA A CASA DE ERIOL Y LE CUENTA LO QUE PASO CON JIN.... Y SHAORAN....  
  
Sakura: fui a hong kong... alguien tiene atrapado a Shaoran...Jin me dijo que debÃ­a hacer unas cartas nuevas...entonces.... desaparecio....  
  
Eriol: El problema no es salvar a Shaoran, con las cartas nuevas podrÃ¡s hacerlo...Nunca pense que pasarÃ­a esto.... desde aquella vez....  
  
Sakura: Entonces necesito las nuevas cartas ayudame!!.....Aquella vez? De que hablas?  
  
Eriol: Es que... clow no fue el que creo las cartas. Las habia creado un mago antiguo llamado Alexiel y asi como tu te hiciste dueÃ±a de las cartas, asi lo hizo clow tambien.... solo que clow tuvo que matarlo...  
  
Sakura: QUEEE???? Explicame eso por favor!  
  
Eriol: Mira, Alexiel tenia como sueÃ±o conquistar el mundo con la magia obscura que tenian las cartas en ese entonces, y clow tuvo que detenerlo era el unico que podia superar sus poderes.... cuando lo derrotÃ³ cambio la naturaleza de las cartas y cambio su naturaleza para que en lugar de destruir el mundo ayudaran a salvarlo.  
  
Sakura: ya veo... entonces eso quiere decir que yo puedo crear unas nuevas cartas verdad?  
  
Eriol: Si pero no es tan facil necesitas un mejor dominio de tu magia y algo de ayuda... le dire a spinel y a ruby moon que te ayuden con eso... seran los nuevos guardianes de las cartas.  
  
Sakura: Esta bien pero entonces que pasarÃ¡ con kero? Y con yue? Mi hermano esta preocupado por el!  
  
Eriol: no te preocupes cuando salves a shaoran estas cartas se fusionaran con las verdaderas y les daran mas poder, las cartas nuevas seran iguales a las tuyas.  
  
Sakura:Esta bien... perop quiero salvar a shaoran!!!  
  
Primero debes practicar.... practica 2 dias y ven al atardecerdel 3 dia.  
  
SAKURA PRACTICO POR DIAS QUE ERIOL LE DIJO ENTONCES AL ATARDECER.....  
  
Sakura: Bueno, ya estoy aquÃ­!  
  
Eriol:Muy bien, debes pensar con todo tu corazon en salvar a shaoran, en los guardianes y en las cartas.  
  
Sakura:Si!!!  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO APARECIO UN LIBRO NUEVO DE COLOR VERDE CON CARTAS ADENTRO  
  
Eriol:Estas son las nuevas cartas ve a hong kong y salva a shaoran no queda mucho tiempo date prisa!!!!  
  
Sakura: si ero harÃ©....  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA TOMOYO....  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura espera!!!!! PruÃ©bate esto no te puedes ir sin un traje nuevo!!!  
  
Sakura: hay...  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol puedo ir con ella?  
  
Eriol: Claro que si mi amor solo cuidate mucho  
  
ERIOL Y TOMOYO SE BESAN APASIONADAMENTE Y SAKURA Y SU AMIGA PARTEN A HONG KONG  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura que vamos a hacer ahora? Como vas a salvar a shaoran???  
  
Sakura: No lo se en verdad no lo se....  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Hay sta la ptra parte diana ya no molestes XD no no te creas neta gracias a los ke han leido mi fic solo faltan 2 capitulos si es ke tengo suerte.... jajaja pos ora no tengo nada ke decir mas ke sigan leyendo eh?  
  
Ya saben, mandenme lo ke kieran a mi mail, sugerencias ideas insultos y agrÃ©guenme a su meseenger a ver si les cheka mi forma de ser ok?  
  
killergirl_darkphantom@hotmail.com 


	5. Historia de amor part 5

FINALMENTE SAKURA Y TOMOYO LLEGARON A LA CASA DE SHAORAN....  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo....  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Que pasa sakura?  
  
Sakura: Es solo que.... quiero que me prometas una cosa....  
  
Tomoyo: Claro sakura ¿dime que es?  
  
Sakura: Por favor, prometeme que si pasa algo malo vas a irte de aquí lo mas rapido que Puedas ¿esta bien?  
  
Tomoyo: Esta bien prometo que me cuidare mucho. Lo que sea con tal de ver tus hazañas. Sabias que en ese traje te ves diviiiiiina!!! *u*  
  
Sakura: hay @_@  
  
CUANDO SAKURA Y TOMOYO ENTRAN A LA CASA DE SHAORAN UNA VOZ LES DA LA BIENVENIDA....  
  
Voz: Sakura kinomoto... he estado esperandote.... BWHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Sakura: Quien eres???!!!  
  
Voz: Creo que alguien ya se a encargado de explicártelo por eso estas aquí.... con esas nuevas cartas pero sabes que de todos modos no podras vencerme.... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Sakura: Tu.... tu eres Alexiel!!!!! Libera a Shaoran!!!!  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE UN MUCHACHO BASTANTE ATRACTIVO... CON CABELLO CASTAÑO Y OJOS GRISES....  
  
Alexiel: e estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo.... desde que pude escapar del mas alla y me di cuenta de que alguien mas era dueño de las cartas e estado observandote... Por eso atrape al descendiente de clow... para hacerte venir a tu muerte....  
  
AL OIR ESAS PALABRAS SAKURA SE QUEDA FRIA.....  
  
Sakura: Pero por que Shaoran!! El no tiene la culpa de nada dejalo libre!!!  
  
SAKURA TRATA DE ATACAR A ALEXIEL CON EL PODER DEL FUEGO PERO ENTONCES..... Alexiel: Escudo!!!  
  
APARECE UN ESCUDO FRENTE A ALEXIEL QUE LO PROTEGE DEL FUEGO... SAKURA NO PUEDE CREERLO.....  
  
Sakura: No es posible!! Ese es el poder de mi escudo!!!!  
  
Alexiel: Habia olvidado mencionártelo.... Recuerdas que tus cartas se hicieron polvo??? Pues.... yo tengo el poder de tus cartas y el de tus guardianes.... JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Sakura: Keee??? No es posible!!!  
  
Alexiel: Yo mismo podria matarte si asi lo quisiera... pero le concedere el honor a mi querida selene.... SELENE VEN AQUÍ Y ACABA CON LA DUEÑA DE LAS CARTAS!!!  
  
ENTONCES, UNA LINDA CHICA SALE DE LAS SOMBRAS....  
  
Selene: Si amo... como lo ordenes....  
  
Sakura: Pero... por que le obedeces a el??!!! El solo quiere la destrucción de este planeta... por que lo ayudas!!!??  
  
Selene: Eso Es algo que a ti no te importa... ademas jamas lo entenderias.... pelea!!!!  
  
Sakura: Yo no quiero hacerte daño pero no me queda otra opcion...  
  
EN ESE MOMENTO SAKURA UTILIZA EL PODER DEL AGUA, PERO SELENE LO ESQUIVA SIN PROBLEMAS....  
  
Sakura: AGUA!!!  
  
Selene: Asi no podras vencerme niña...  
  
ASI CONTINUO LA BATALLA ENTRE SAKURA Y LA MISTERIOSA SELENE... SAKURA ATACABA PERO SUS ESFUERZOS ERAN INÚTILES, TODOS LOS ATAQUES QUE USABA ERAN ESQUIVADOS POR SELENE... AL MISMO TIEMPO SAKURA SE CANSABA MAS Y MAS POR LO QUE SELENE HABIA EMPEZADO A ATACARLA.... MIENTRAS, TOMOYO GRABABA LA BATALLA HASTA QUE....  
  
ARGHHHHHH....!!!  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo!!!!!!!!  
  
TOMOYO HABIA SIDO LASTIMADA POR UNO DE LOS ATAQUES DE SELENE!!!! Sakura: Tomoyo!!! Estas bien???  
  
Tomoyo: argh... estoy bien Sakura...(se desmaya)  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo nooooo!!!!!!!  
  
SELENE APROVECHA LA DISTRACCIÓN DE SAKURA.....  
  
Selene: Preparate a morir.... DAGAS DE HIELO!!!!!  
  
SAKURA ALCANZA A REACCIONAR Y EVADE EL ATAQUE DE SELENE, ENTONCES APARECEN SPINEL, RUBY MOON Y ERIOL.....  
  
Eriol: Tomoyo!!!!  
  
Sakura: Perdon esto es mi culpa yo debia protegerla U_U  
  
Eriol: No sakura esta bien... tu concentrate en salvar a Shaoran.... Tomoyo... Tomoyo por favor respondeme.... Estas bien???  
  
Tomoyo: Si mi amor estoy bien... argh....  
  
Eriol: Mi amor no hables mas.... yo deberia haberte protegido.... Y no lo hice!!!! U_U Perdoname por favor... perdoname....  
  
Tomoyo: No por favor... no te pongas asi.... argh... todo esto... es... mi culpa...  
  
TOMOYO DEJA DE HABLAR... A PERDIDO MUCHA SANGRE Y ESTA A PUNTO DE MORIR.... MIENTRAS TANTO, SAKURA CONTINUA SU PELEA CON SELENE...  
  
Sakura: Lastimaste a Tomoyo!!! Jamas te lo perdonaré!!!!!! ESPADA!!!!  
  
SAKURA UTILIZA EL PODER DE SU ESPADA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS Y ALCANZA A HERIR A SELENE....  
  
Selene: Amo Alexiel...  
  
Alexiel: Nooo!!!  
  
Selene: Me dio mucho gusto... haber estado a su servicio... perdóneme por favor.... le e fallado...  
  
Alexiel: No digas mas por favor... descansa....  
  
Selene: Amo...  
  
Alexiel: Te amo....  
  
DESPUÉS DE DECIR ESAS PALABRAS, ALEXIEL LANZA UNA BOLA DE FUEGO A SELENE PARA EVITAR QUE SUFRA....  
  
Alexiel: Has destruido mi mas grande creación.... ahora... tomare venganza....  
  
¿CUAL SERA EL VERDADERO PODER DE ALEXIEL? ¿PODRA SAKURA VENCERLO? ¿CUAL SERA EL DESTINO DE ERIOL Y TOMOYO? ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!!  
  
Continuará....  
  
Musas gracias a mi amigo Virus, Marce, Diana, bueno a to2 los ke han leido lo que va de mi fic y a los que me han ayudado con mis crisis emocionales XD... bueno que les puedo decir? El final se acerca.... no se lo pierdan.  
  
Y ya saben lo de siempre... mi correo: Killergirl_darkphantom@hotmail.com Para lo ke kieran mandarme criticas basura ke se yo... lo ke sea menos virus ok?? ¬¬ 


End file.
